


Solving A Problem

by Lovely_Reira



Series: Superman [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Confessions in a locked room, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Reira/pseuds/Lovely_Reira
Summary: After a solid week of Spencer and Y/N refusing to talk to one another, Derek and Penelope take drastic measure to get them to kiss and make up...literally.





	

"They are driving me absolutely freaking bonkers," Penelope said to Derek, her eyes switching between Y/N and Spencer who kept taking turns staring at one another across the room until the other looked over, then suddenly anything else became the most interesting thing in the world. "They better find some way to make up soon cause I swear if I have to play carrier pigeon for them again I'm going to rip my hair out." 

Derek shook his head slightly. "They are both stubborn as hell, you know that so prepare to deliver messages back and forth for a while," he told her.

Penelope groaned, "can't we just lock them in a closet together until they work it out?" 

"That actually isn't the worst idea I've ever heard. Do you know any rooms we can lock them in?" Derek asked.

She perked up immediately. "Indeed I do! Now let's get to planning so that I can stop watching them gaze longingly at one another!" 

-

"Oh! I forgot something! Just wait right here, okay?" Penelope told her best friend before quickly running out of the room. 

Y/N sat down in Penelope's chair, glancing over all the screens, wondering briefly how the analyst kept track of it all. Really, she was pretty brilliant. Right now, however, there was something really suspicious going on. Penelope was acting more peppy than usual, which was saying a lot, and she hadn't been meeting her eyes which typically meant that she was keeping something from her. If she asked, she was sure she could have figured it out since Penelope was an awful liar but, she figured she would leave it be for now. A familiar voice suddenly filled her ears, making her stomach twist. 

"Hey Garcia, Morgan said that you wanted to talk to me...you...aren't Garcia, I'll, um, I'll come back later." Spencer looked away from her awkwardly before going to turn around and leave the room when the door slammed shut, a faint click meeting their ears. 

Y/N sighed when she realized that this must have been what Penelope was hiding from her. "I hate you so much right now, Penelope..." she grumbled to herself, pulling out her phone and dialing the woman's cell. "Penelope, unlock the damn door right now or I swear I will break all of your computers." 

"Sorry, no can do my sweet sugarplum. You and boy genius are staying in there until you can play nice," Penelope told her, with that, the line went dead. 

With another sigh, she put the phone down, a bit rougher than she probably should have. They couldn't keep them in there forever so if they just held out long enough then they could go home and not have to talk. 

At least, that's what Y/N had thought about two hours ago. Yet they were still there, Spencer leaning against the door and Y/N pacing back and forth across the room to try and contain her annoyance. They still hadn't made up. It was getting very frustrating very quick. So, Y/N broke. "Can we just talk about it and get it over with so we can get out of here?" 

Spencer bit his lip and nodded, gesturing for her to go ahead. 

"You know, what you did was completely idiotic and I have ever right to be mad at you," she told him. 

His eyes narrowed. "I did what I thought was best for the situation and it saved someone's life," he retorted.

"And you nearly died in the process!"

"I didn't die though. I didn't even get hurt."

Y/N glared right back at him. Why couldn't he just admit that what he had done was reckless? Why did he have to be such a stubborn jerk? "The only reason you didn't get hurt was because Derek shot the unsub and it made his arm fall. Do you know what it was like watching you get shot, even if you were wearing a vest? It was terrifying. You could have died, Spencer! Died! Like, the end, into the light, no more Dr. Spencer damn Reid!" She snapped at him. 

"Can't you just be happy that I'm still alive? Shouldn't that be the important thing?" Spencer asked her, annoyed that she was still so hung up on this. 

Her fists clenched. "I can't be happy because I can't stop replaying that moment over and over in my head. Do you know how scared I was Spencer? For a second, I thought I had lost you and...and..." Her voice catching in her throat as the heart dropping feeling crashed over her again. 

"And what? I don't get why you are so pissed. The others are over it, why aren't you?" 

"Maybe because the others didn't watch the man that they love nearly get shot because he is a stupid dumb idiot who thinks that provoking an unsub in the middle of a psychotic break is a good idea!" She snapped back. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them, her own eyes going wide. "Forget it Spencer. It doesn't matter. Consider me officially over it."

Spencer's eyes were no longer narrowed, his body language also no longer read as angry, which Y/N would have noticed had her eyes not become glued to the wall. "Say that again," his voice was soft. 

"Spencer, forget-" 

"No," he cut her off, "Y/N...you just said that you love me..." 

Her face was gently turned so that she was looking at him, leaving her wondering when Spencer had gotten so close. Y/N stared up at him, "Spencer, can we please just drop this? I didn't mean for it to come out so please just forget it because this is the kind of thing that ruins friendships because if you know that I love you then things will get weird and awkward between us and we'll drift away from one another and I'll lose you, I really don't want to lose you, Spence." 

"If I loved you back it wouldn't be a problem though, right?" Spencer asked. 

"I don't know, I guess but that's not the case though so it's pointless to talk about what-ifs-" he cut her off abruptly. 

"Says who?" 

Y/N furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What?" 

"Who says that, that isn't the case? I never said that." Spencer's eyes bore into her own, reflecting how serious he was. 

"Spence, what are you saying?" 

His tongue darted out to wet his lips. "I'm trying to say that I l-love you too." 

All the air left her lungs as she gaped at him, the last thing she had ever expected was that he would return her feelings. "You aren't just saying that for my sake...you really mean it?" She asked, softly. 

"I mean it. I don't think I've ever meant anything more," he told her. 

"Good." 

With that, she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down so that she could press her lips onto his. It wasn't a long kiss, or at least it didn't feel long enough. That didn't matter though because Y/N had hope that there was going to be plenty more kisses where that came from and she was planning on cherishing each and everyone one of them. 

-

"Everyone meet at the round table now," Hotch told Penelope as she left the elevator. 

Penelope quickly headed off into the briefing room, sitting down at one of the tables, the others around them. Well most of the others. A certain two people were missing. 

Hotch came in, glancing around. "Where are Reid and Y/L/N?" He asked,

A loud gasp sounded from the spunky blonde as she immediately jolted up. "I knew I had forgotten something! Oh god, oh god! I hope they didn't kill each other, I hope Y/N doesn't kill me!" She ran off, her heart racing as she unlocked the door, pulling it open. 

To her relief, they were both alive. Better than alive. The two were both asleep, Spencer leaning his back up against the wall, head lolled to the side. Y/N had her head rested on Spencer's lap and both sweater vest and arm draped over her. 

"This is even better than expected!" She whisper-yelled, taking out her phone to take a bunch of pictures of them. 

A soft groan made her quickly hide the phone behind her back. "Garcia? What are you doing?" Spencer yawned, squinting up at her. 

"Nothing, nothing at all. Um, first off, I'm really really sorry that I forgot you two were in here and second, we have a case so you guys might want to hurry up and get presentable!" She told them before quickly scurrying away, leaving Spencer to have to wake up Y/N.

-

JJ raised an eyebrow when she saw the two youngest members of the team enter the briefing room. "Woah, you two look kind of rough. Are you guys going to be good to go?" 

Y/N nodded, still rather groggy after waking up. 

"Yeah. We should be fine," Spencer added, giving her a quick smile.

Morgan glanced between the two of them. "Please tell me that you two made up," he said, hoping that their extreme measures had payed off. 

The two shared a look, fighting back grins as best as they could. "I guess you could say that," Y/N said. 

"Finally!" Elle exclaimed, putting down the case file. "I've been waiting for you two to get it on for far too long." 

Spencer and Y/N turned a bright pink at the implication.

"That's not-"

"We didn't-"

"As fascinating as Y/L/N and Reid's alleged sex life is, we have a case that we need to take care of. You can talk about this later," Hotch told them.

Morgan smirked. "Fine but, I want details later, kid." 

"I second that," Elle chipped in.

"Count me out. I have no interest in hearing about what kind of things you two do in your personal time," Gideon said, glancing up from the file with a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at the two blushing young adults. 

Hotch shook his head slightly, an amused smiling playing on his lips. "Alright, wheels up in forty-five. Use the time wisely."

As they walked past, JJ and Penelope hooked their arms on Y/N's own leading her out and badgering her for details on what exactly went down. Y/N sent a desperate look towards Spencer but, he seemed to be in a similar situation with Morgan and unable to offer her any help. His eyes met hers and they shared one last 'what can you do?' look before they were preoccupied by their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for more oneshots!


End file.
